


神佑

by Jingque



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingque/pseuds/Jingque
Summary: 神明需要精挑细选出一位继承者。





	神佑

**Author's Note:**

> *野心勃勃神父bill x 绝不信教大学生dip  
> *ooc有

一  
神明需要精挑细选出一位继承者。

异国的教士们带着先进的理论和一座崭新的教堂来到了小镇的西边。  
这对于派恩斯家中的大多数人来说未尝不是件好事，他们不再需要在星期日花上几小时开车往返于邻镇的小教堂——它从一百多年前就矗立在那里，多年以来的风雪雨水让它变得破旧不堪。但对于迪普派恩斯来说，这座兴起的教堂意味着他一周里会更加频繁地被迫前往那里。他不难想象到梅宝会因为一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事就往新教堂跑。  
迪普不是个忠诚的信徒，比起深受虔诚父母影响的胞姐梅宝，他更乐意相信那些因为醉心研究导致口袋里一个子儿都没有的学者的科学观点。  
毕竟上帝用七天创造出世界的故事比湖里有美人鱼更难让他相信。  
“湖里当然有美人鱼！上帝用七天创造世界的故事也是真的。陪我去吧——”  
“说真的，梅宝，你又不是才5岁，你可以自己一个人出门。再说了，我还得……呃……”迪普随手从书架上抓起一本书打开，他故作镇定的咳了一声，“我还得看书。”  
“你是说《如何成为一位优秀的妻子》？”  
“什......”迪普“啪”的一声合上书，却发现封面上明显写着《谁偷了酸豆角6：酸豆角与腌黄瓜》。梅宝正捂着嘴嗤嗤地笑着——显而易见，他上当了。  
“梅宝！”  
“别看这些呆头呆脑的书啦。”“这本书才不呆！”梅宝开始用可怜巴巴的狗狗眼看着他：“来吧，迪普，陪我去吧，你不会真的忍心让你的姐姐一个人孤孤单单的走这么长的路去教堂吧？”  
“斯坦叔公？”迪普向正在数钱的斯坦投去了求助的眼神，后者前不久又用一些廉价的拼接雕像从永远也不会发现这些所谓的标本端倪的游客那里大捞了一笔，他刚从沙发上坐起来，打算去把钱再度放进他嵌在墙壁上的秘密保险箱里。“听你姐姐的。”  
“我......”迪普用力的捏了捏眉心，“好吧，但这是最后一次。”  
梅宝已经蹦跳着去打开门：“上一次帕西菲卡邀请我们去派对的时候你就这么说了！”

如果按照迪普派恩斯的设想，他能够在两个小时之内回到自己的卧室，继续去读些被梅宝称作“呆子读的书”，然后绞尽脑汁，试图在自己的暑期课题上得到些进展。嗯，完美的“迪普派恩斯式”暑假。他和脑子里的自己——就是泰龙击了个掌。  
“派恩斯先生，主教大人在花园等您。”一个矮胖的修士走到一心想着科学女神的迪普面前，微不足道的运动量已经让他气喘吁吁，他一边说一边拿手帕擦他那张肥肉横生的脸上根本不存在的汗。  
“有什么事吗？你瞧，我必须回去了，我还有些事。”他表现出一副急着回去的样子，在此之前，他甚至特地瞥了一眼梅宝，确保她仍在和那个坏脾气的大小姐女朋友说话而没有时间来拆穿他的谎言。  
“先生，你必须——”他提高音量，那张脸涨红起来。由于他比迪普矮了一个头，他不得不努力仰着。现在他这副模样让迪普想起了梅宝小时候拥有的那头小猪摇摇生气的样子。  
“出什么事了，吉迪恩？”被一件宽松的白色长袍包裹着的男人把一只手搭在那个修士的右肩上。  
吉迪恩的身体受到男人的触碰后强烈的瑟缩了一下，讪笑着闭上了嘴。  
“派恩斯先生，请允许我介绍自己。”他理了理长袍上的褶皱，让滚着一圈金边的袖口重新遮住左手手背，“我是比尔塞弗，您可以称呼我为比尔。”  
“迪普，迪普派恩斯。”他伸出手握了握对方的右手，对方过高的体温让他很快缩回了手。  
“早有耳闻，我的小先生。如果可以的话，我想邀请你和你的家人在周日晚上与我共用晚餐。”  
迪普皱了皱眉。平心而论，他不想应下这个邀请。他对比尔塞弗没有多少好感——光凭一头常驻阳光的金发和姣好的皮相是没办法让迪普立刻喜欢上一个人的，更重要的是，他能够敏锐的察觉到对方身上若有若无的刺鼻铁锈味。他不知道比尔塞弗的过去，但直觉告诉他不应该同他接触过多。  
“我说不好，我的叔公似乎提到过他那天有笔生意要谈。”  
“噢，”比尔睁大眼睛，故意露出惊奇的神色，好让他那对如同蟒蛇的奇特眼瞳被迪普观察的更加仔细些，“看来你的叔公还没告诉你？”  
“告诉我什么？”迪普已经厌倦了比尔遮掩的态度，他一点也不享受被蒙在鼓里。  
“我会和你的叔公合作，而我们将在周日签下合同。”  
“你的意思是我们非去不可？”尽管迪普派恩斯爱他的叔公，但他也不能否认自己的叔公算是个骗子。教会为什么会和斯坦合作？  
“准确的来说是你的叔公，当然我更乐意把它视作一个邀请。而且我更希望你能到场。怎么样？”比尔半眯起眼睛，用于减轻透过彩绘玻璃洒在他身上的阳光对他造成的不适感，“我们快些解决这个问题吧，我想你的姐姐已经等了你很久了。”

“兰后了（然后呢）？里姐么嗦的（你怎么说的）？”梅宝正在往嘴里塞零食，见迪普停下了，便焦急的催促着他往下说。  
迪普叹了口气：“不，梅宝，我们现在得搞清楚的不是我说了什么，而是叔公为什么会瞒着我们和教会合作，他说过他讨厌教会的人。”  
梅宝对他的话置若罔闻：“我觉得比尔塞弗对你有兴趣。”  
“梅宝——”  
“你们在说话的时候他一直都在看着你的眼睛！这是男生对你感兴趣的第一种表现！”似乎是为了证明自己说的话是有依据的，梅宝已经掏出手机递到他的面前，屏幕上呈现出的是一行大大粉色的标题：男生对你感兴趣的十个标志。他上下滑动，发现整篇文章都只不过是捕风捉影，里面列举出来的都是一般社交当中的行为。  
“我觉得你应该少看这些没营养的网页，如果你想，我能推荐给你一些网站，比如......”“打住！”  
梅宝及时在迪普要开始滔滔不绝、大谈特谈那些——总之会让梅宝头痛的东西之前打断了他。迪普只能撇撇嘴，把手机抛还给她。  
“他绝——对——对你有兴趣！”梅宝抛开了那袋零食，从沙发上跳起来，“不然他怎么会说希望你去！”  
“梅宝，他是个主教，他不会对我有超乎友情的兴趣，而我只希望能为科学奉献余生。”  
“不行，迪普，”梅宝弯下腰用还沾着饼干碎屑的手指戳弄他的脸颊，“我可不会让我的弟弟单身一辈子。”  
迪普想要继续反驳，却被梅宝拿手捂住了嘴。  
“相信我。”梅宝一本正经的看着他，“让恋爱大师梅宝派恩斯为你解决吧。”


End file.
